Could This Be It?
by x-itachisgirl-x
Summary: W00T! i know what it's about! just after mr3, max n fang finally admit they like each other, but what happens when the rest of the flock disappear? faxness other ness but im not guna tell u :P
1. Why Talk?

**Disclaimer: I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing but here goes: I do not own Maximum Ride unfortunately ******** I wish I did but I don't. I also wish I owned Fang. Again I don't. I do own the plot tho. So no stealing :P**

* * *

"Maaaaaaax," O god. We'd only just taken off and Nudge had started already.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can we go stay in a hotel? **(A/N: I know it's a popular theme but hey I'm unoriginal LOL) **I wanna go stay in 1 of those huge fancy ones with the big chandeliers n a spa n sauna n…" I let Nudge's voice trail into the background as I flew over to Fang.

"What do you think?" He shrugged. Always the one to give a straight answer. Boys.

"Okay, Nudge, we can stay in a hotel. A big fancy one with chandeliers." I interrupted Nudge's flow.

"What? Really? O this is sooooo cool!!!! We can go swimming and shopping and…"

"NUDGE!!!!!!!!"

So we went to the hotel. Chosen by Nudge **(A/N: Is that too much on Nudge choosing the hotel?)** and I made my way up to the reception desk, closely followed by Fang. The clerk behind the desk only looked about 17. He was HOT!! Not quite as hot as fang but…

"I heard that!"

"_Angel, honey, if you hear me thinking, please don't shout it out, people get suspicious."_

"_Oh. Sorry"_

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. Well we went up to the desk and asked for 3 rooms. The clerk said something but I didn't hear him. I must have looked at him blankly because he beckoned me closer to repeat it in my ear. Or he would have done, had Fang not decided at that point to grab him by his collar and whisper threateningly in _his_ ear. I didn't hear what Fang said either, but I don't think I was supposed to. But when he let go we just got given the keys and directions to our room.

"Max!!! I'm gona share a room with Iggy, Angel said she would share with Nudge so you n Fang can have a room!"

Oh, yippee!

And so we all went off to our different rooms. I got in quick and ran to the toilet. I needed time to think. I stayed in there for about an hour before I came out and sat on the ONE bed next to Fang.

"We need to talk." I said.

"Why talk?" he replied as he bent down to kiss me.


	2. Too Good To Last

**A/N: Woo! Sum1 read Chapter 1!!! I was rly surprised I didn't think ene1 would actually read it so thnx ****Argetlamgirl (who was the only person 2 have reviewed when I posted this btw)!!!**

**Disclaimer: I dnt own Maximum Ride :'( or Fang :'(.**

**Fang's POV**

Max disappeared the moment we got to the room. I spose I can't blame her really, considering the idiot I made out of myself last time we were alone together. And what happened at reception. She must think I'm a right idiot. And since when did I think this much? God, I'm turning into Nudge. Well anyway, Max disappeared into the bathroom, so I just sat for about an hour until she came out and sat next to me on the bed.

"We need to talk." She said in a dead serious voice that _almost_ made me smile.

"Why talk?" I replied, and in the very idiotic way I have gotten very good at, I kissed her.

Now why the hell did I do that? Did I not remember the last time I kissed her? Had I completely lost the plot? What was going…. Hang on a second, Max was still kissing me back. I'd completely lost about 5 seconds of what should have been completely totally wonderful, wondering why it was happening. What is going on with my head.

Suddenly I snapped back to where I was. With Max.

We fell backwards onto the bed as I wrapped my arms around Max's waist and pulled her closer. I let out a little groan as she reached up and laced her fingers into my hair. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever, it was almost too good to last.

Guess what? It was.


	3. I Wish

**A/N: The REVISED chapter 3, the beginning is the same but I took out the whole bit with Iggy and Nudge, that wasn't how I imagined it happening. It may reappear in a different format later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. It's only the 3****rd**** chappie n I'm bord of saying that already lol.**

**Max's POV**

OMG! I was actually kissing Fang! Like WOW! Then I heard the door open behind us. We broke apart quickly to find the rest of the flock staring at us, except Iggy.

"Eeeew! Guys! That's gross!"

"Aww, Gazzy leave them alone I think it's cute!!!"

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" that was Iggy, who sounded quite hurt. "Actually, don't. I can work it out for myself." And with that he went storming off down the corridor.

Oops. That wasn't good.

"I'll go see what's wrong. All you guys… just… I don't know, do something. I'll be back soon."

"Iggy?"

"Look, just go away, I don't want to talk to you at the moment."

"I don't care. Something is seriously wrong; I've never seen you like this before."

"Is it really that hard to understand, Max? I love you. I always have. But of course I'm just Iggy. The blind one. The one in the background who listens to everyone's problems but can't possibly have any issues for himself. You've only ever had eyes for Fang. And he loves you too. I've never stood a chance, but I thought maybe, if I just hung on long enough you might just love me back. I saw what was coming between you and Fang, but never did anything to stop it, to tell you how _I_ felt. I thought you knew."

"Oh, Iggy."

"I've ruined everything"

"No you haven't. I love you. You know I love you, but I love Fang in a different way. The flock means everything to me."

"I wish I'd told you this before. Maybe then you would love me instead."

"Maybe."

We made our way back to the flock. I promised them I wouldn't say a word, and I would make sure Angel didn't either.

"Max, do me a favour?"

"Mmmmhmmm?"

"Please don't go all mushy on us?"

"I won't, I promise" I laughed. Our cover story was that Iggy was just a bit freaked at me and Fang getting together. He thought it would mean I wouldn't care anymore. I just hoped it would convince the rest of the Flock.


	4. Gone

**A/N: WOO!!! Chapter 4!!! Hope u enjoy! R+R!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride la li la li la**

**Max's POV**

That is of course if we could actually find the flock. I mean, I know I told them to do something, but that didn't mean disappearing of the face of the Earth.

Iggy and I scoured the hotel grounds for about 3 hours, all three of the rooms, including all the wardrobes and under the beds. The swimming pool was practically empty and they weren't in the arcades. What scared me the most was that Angel wasn't answering me, even in her head.

**Iggy's POV**

Okay, now I was getting slightly annoyed. Three hours we spent searching the hotel. THREE HOURS!!! Nothing. They could have left a note at least.

"Max!"

"What?"

"Listen. Can you hear it?"

"Here what?"

"The helicopter."

Damn.

**Max's POV**

We ran as fast as we could to the front of the hotel just in time to see/hear the helicopter take off from a field about a mile away, which would explain why it took them so long to get to it. Without a second thought Iggy and I snapped out our wings and flew after the helicopter. That is until they spotted us and opened fire. Yippee. We had to back off and hope we would be able to find them later. It broke my heart to watch Fang looking at me through the window of the helicopter, tears running down both our faces. I just loved him so much.


	5. Living in the Past

**A/N: WOO!! Another chappie!! Sorry 2 evry1 4 not updating sooner, I have had absolutely no time to write anything since going back to school. It's been a nightmare. I hope to get more on top of all my school stuff so I can update regularly. Well anyways I hope you enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. I don't own any of the characters ****sigh.**

**Max's POV**

I just hovered there for what seemed like years. My mind was numb. I'm surprised my wings kept going. It must have been at least half an hour I stayed there, staring at the spot on the horizon where the 'copter finally faded out of sight. Finally, Iggy flew over to where he could hear my beating wings.

"Uh… Max?" he began tentatively, "we um… we should get back to the hotel. We've been up here for nearly an hour." I could hear his voice straining with the effort not to cry, but I couldn't comfort him. I felt… empty, hollow. There was a gaping hole where my heart should have been, and I couldn't grieve. My tears dried up as soon as Fang disappeared. So I nodded (pointlessly), took Iggy's outstretched hand and turned back to the hotel.

**Iggy's POV**

They were gone. And I couldn't even watch them as the chopper flew away. I was helpless. But I could hear the sound of the blades as they got further and further away. And for every second that passed my heart ached that bit more. For them. For me. For Max.

They meant the world to her. _He_ meant the world to her. They had just found each other, and now they were lost all over again.

After almost an hour I couldn't bear the silence any longer.

"Um… Max? We um… we should get back to the hotel. We've been up here for almost an hour." I could hear my own voice cracking. She didn't say anything, just took my hand and turned back to the hotel.

I was really worried about Max. It was 3 weeks since… that day, and she still hadn't said a word. We had checked out of the hotel the morning after the incident. My decision since Max wasn't up to anything with the state she was in. We had spent the past few weeks in a cave a few miles west of the hotel, living off whatever food could be found by a blind 14 year old. It was tough but we managed.

It was one day a few months after we left the hotel that everything changed. Max just got up one morning and went out to look for breakfast. She came back and it was as if nothing had happened. She was chatty and bubbly like she always had been. It scared me more than anything. I didn't know what had happened. I tried to talk to her about what happened, but she just ignored my comments. She had blocked it off in her mind, like the flock had never existed.

**Max's POV**

I just can't think about them anymore. I can't think about him. I have to move on, and if that meant blocking them out forever then so be it. I would search for them. But I can't think about them. We have to travel anyway, so we can keep our eyes and ears open.

"Itexicon, the worldwide corporation has announced today that they are closing down. Smaller branches of the company have already begun to close. All branches of Itex will be closed by the end of the month. All experiments will be ended permanently."

So that was it. Wherever they were they were dead. So now I had to move on. I couldn't live in the past.


	6. Impossible

**A/N: I know the last chapter was a bit rushed, therefore sounded a bit odd, but it needed to happen before I could get on with the actual story so… well anyway I hope you like this one R+R!!!**

**4 years later…**

**Max's POV**

It was 15th July.**(A/N: probz not her actual b/day, but I wasn't guna go through all the books to find it) **My birthday. It was both the best and the worst birthday of my 19 year life. It started out great. Almost everything I could wish for. Life was relatively simple, at least for a 2 avian teenager. I was sat at the kitchen table sorting the mail like I did every morning when Iggy walked in from the bedroom dressed in just his trackie bottoms.

"Hey gorgeous, happy birthday." He said, kissing me lightly on the forehead, one of his hands resting protectively on my stomach. We'd been together for about 3 years now, and had moved out of Mum's into our own place just over 18 months ago. I found out a month ago that I was pregnant. He walked across the kitchen and turned on the radio. You know he's not bad for a blind guy.

I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found  
It won't be the same

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly

I stopped dead. That song. It brought back memories. Memories I couldn't afford to have. Memories of …. No. it didn't remind me of anyone. He belonged to a different lifetime. A different Max. he was dead.

**Iggy's POV**

She was so beautiful. I mean, I couldn't see her, but she felt beautiful. She meant everything to me. Her and the baby. I heard her tense at the song that began to play on the radio. I could hardly believe it. I knew who she must have thought of, but she hadn't thought of him for four years. She couldn't think about them. It killed her how she thought she'd failed. And she loved him. He was the only person I had ever been jealous of. Even now, four years after he'd died I felt a stab because I knew I could never mean as much to her as he did. I was lost in my thoughts as Max came up behind me and put her arms round my waist. She turned me round and kissed me softly on the lips before resting her head gently on my shoulder. Just at that moment the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I whispered into her hair, as I reluctantly removed her hands from my hips and headed towards the front of the house.

**Fang's POV**

I didn't even know if we'd found the right house. For once even Nudge was silent. Although thinking about it I couldn't remember the last time she had gone off on a rant like she used to. It was worse now. For all we knew we could be the last ones left. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

**Iggy's POV**

I reached the door and opened it.

"Hey, can I help?" I asked, wondering why I'd even bothered to answer it. It was probably just some salesman, and that was the last thing we wanted first thing on Max's birthday.

"Iggy?" I would know that voice anywhere. But that was impossible. He was dead.

**Fang's POV**

We waited for a couple of minutes, and were about to turn to leave when the door opened, revealing a very shirtless Iggy. I felt a stab of jealousy as I wondered quite what had happened between him and Max in the four years we were gone.

"Hey, can I help?" he asked, quite obviously not seeing who we were.

"Iggy?" I saw him start as he recognised my voice. My heart jumped as Max came to the door and put her arm round Iggy's waist and his hand went automatically to her stomach. Oh.

"Max?" I started slowly.

"Fang?" and she fainted.

**Nudge's POV**

I guessed Max was pregnant as soon as Iggy's hand moved instinctively to her stomach and I felt so sorry for Fang. I knew he still hoped she would still love him. Maybe she did. But they could never happen now.

"Fang?" Max whispered before she fainted. You could tell how they felt about each other by the way Iggy rushed to her side. I just wanted to rush and see if she was ok, but I didn't know how. Four years is a long time, and so much had happened. I didn't know her anymore. So instead I took Fang's hand and held tight.

**Max's POV**

I woke to Iggy's worried face staring down at me.

"Where are they?" I sounded scared. They were supposed to be dead. That's how I managed to build a new life. If they were alive then it changed everything.

"They're downstairs. Look, Max, before we see them I need to talk to you. I know you love him. I know you always have. It'll be hard for all of us. But we're having a baby, Max."

"Iggy, I know. And I will never do anything that would harm our baby. I don't know how I feel now. I love you. But I love him aswell. He was supposed to be dead. Right now I just need to see them. I've missed them all so much."


	7. Happy There

**A/N: Ha-ha I'm not on top of my school work, but this is so much more exciting lol. I'm probably really disliked by peoples atm, I know Mel (FangFanFolkenette) hates me, for she loves Fang and hates Miggyness, but I'm sure you will all live. The story will (hopefully) get really interesting now, so enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, JP owns MR. I also don't own the song in the last chappie, I 4got 2 put that in :S.**

**Chapter 7**

**Fang's POV**

Oh god. I knew coming here was a mistake. I thought she would still love me. But she was pregnant. With Iggy's baby. And now I was sat in their living room, like a total stranger. Which I suppose I was. 4 years is a long time. I looked up at the door as Iggy and Max came in holding hands. She still took my breath away after all this time. Noticing my tension, Nudge moved closer to me on the sofa and rested her head on my shoulder. They went and sat on the rug in the middle of the room. Together. And there we sat for about half an hour before Nudge couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Max?" she said so quietly, I'm surprised she could even hear herself. But Max obviously heard her, as she jumped up, ran at Nudge, taking her in a huge hug.

"Oh, I've missed you so much baby."

"Max?"

"Yea?"

"Are you pregnant?" Max let go.

"Ok. I guess we would have to discuss this eventually anyway. Sit down. This is complicated, so ill just start from the beginning. The day you all got taken, I couldn't cope. I broke down. We were going to go looking for you, but there was a report, on the news, it said Itex was closing down, completely, and that all the experiments were going to be terminated. We thought you were dead." By this point, Max was in tears. I went down to the rug and put my arm round her shoulders. I had forgotten Iggy was there. "I couldn't think about you after that. I shut my feelings away, because I couldn't feel anything anymore. I shut out my memories because it was the only way I could handle it."

"It's ok. I don't blame you." I murmured into her ponytail, which just made her cry even more.

"We went back to live with mum. She tried to work out what had happened, but I would clam up any time she tried to talk about it. Iggy and I got together just over a year after you 'died'. We moved in here about 18 months ago. And yes, I'm pregnant. We found out last month." She pulled away from me when she began talking about her and Iggy. But now she looked up at me, her eyes pleading with me to forgive her. I wasn't angry with her. I could never be angry with her. I just needed sleep, and time. I yawned and Max instantly told me to go to bed. She said we could talk some more later. So I did as I was told and went to lie down on her bed.

**Max's POV**

Once Fang and Nudge were in bed Iggy turned to me.

"So where does this leave us?" he asked dejectedly.

"I don't know, Iggy. This is so difficult."

"Oh, and its not difficult for me? How do you think I'm going to cope with this? I love you Max. You know that. And you loved me, I'm sure you did, but you always loved him best. Always." My heart broke as his voice cracked and he began to cry.

"I don't know what to do Iggy. I loved him so much. But I love you aswell. But it's more complicated now. I just don't know." He took me in his arms and held me there, and despite everything, I was happy there.


	8. Just Talking

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry about the wait, multitude of reasons, anyways enjoy. Oh and review!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I really can't be bothered, you know the drill.**

**Chapter 8**

**Fang's POV**

When I woke up it was the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep anymore, so I got up, flicked my shoulder-length black hair out of my eyes and walked over to the window. I looked out to the trees at the end of the garden. I jumped and flew down to the base of nearest one. It was cold, but the air felt good against my skin. I sat down with my head resting against the bark, my eyes closed. I heard a rustling as someone folded their wings in. Max. I just wanted to run to her and take her in my arms. But I didn't. I just sat there, waiting for her to speak. She came and sat down beside me, resting her head on my bare shoulder.

"It's so peaceful out here. I used to come out here all the time. Especially when we found out about the baby."

"Max? I love you, you know that don't you?"

"Yes. And I love you too. I always have. But things are different now. God Fang I'm having a baby!"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes. Of course I do. But you were always special to me. And I wish more than anything that we could go back to how things were before, but they can't and they won't."

"Maybe not. But we can always pretend. Just for tonight." I replied and leant down, kissing her on the lips. She froze, knowing we shouldn't, but relaxed and kissed me back. She entwined her fingers in my hair, like she did so many years ago. I heard a rustling and we broke apart.

"Aww how sweet. But I can't see Iggy being very happy. Erasers. Shit.

We jumped up, immediately assuming fighting stances. There were about 30 erasers surrounding us. We could manage it, but it would be hard. We were both fighting to our limit, erasers dropping around us. As I swung my leg in a roundhouse kick, finishing off the last eraser I heard a moan from behind me.

"Fang." I spun round to see Max on the floor clutching her stomach. "The baby" she added quietly as she took her hands away from her bruised and bleeding midriff, clearly visible through her torn nightdress.

"Bastards" I muttered under my breath as I ran to pick her up.

"Please don't let the baby die." I heard Max murmur as she passed out in my arms.

"Well what were you doing in the garden in the first place?" Iggy demanded. I had brought Max back to the house and she was in bed, next to the room we were in now.

"Talking," I replied. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really. Just talking. In the middle of the freaking night?" His voice had been getting progressively louder and by now he was shouting at me.

"Yes Iggy. Max and I are finding this whole situation difficult aswell. It's not just about you. I love her too!"

"Fang…" Iggy scowled at me as I ran to the bedroom from which Max had just called me. "The baby?"

"I don't know Max. Iggy couldn't tell through all your bruising" she nodded.

"Fang? What happened to you?" I shook my head no. I couldn't talk about it yet. She nodded again. "Where are they?" she asked, her voice barely reaching a whisper. My stomach felt like lead as she repeated the question. "Angel and Gazzy, where are they?"

"They're…" I hesitated. "They're dead, Max. They died." My voice was close to cracking. I hated lying to Max. Always had. I knew I shouldn't lie, but this time it was better than the truth.

**Mwahaha evil cliffie!! Again sorry about the wait, and I know it's not very long, I struggle with length of chapters. Teehee. Well I've started chapter nine, so hopefully I should have it up soon. Well hope you enjoy, R+R!!!**


	9. AN sorry

A/N: Hey evry1

**A/N: Hey evry1. I'm rly rly sorry this aint an update, but I figured I owe everyone an explanation. I sincerely apologise for lacks of updates, honestly, I'm trying.**

**I also apologise for the fact that it's unlikely to get any better anytime soon. At the moment I'm just finishing my GCSEs, so I would have been free to write.**

**However, my dance troupe is entering Britain's Got Talent, and this means training. Lots of training. And I mean lots. As in I'm up training at 8 on a Saturday. I have approximately 3 weeks to learn to cartwheel, handstand and do the splits… so even when I'm not training with my troupe, I'm training by myself. On top of this I have a ballet exam and jazz exam in around 3 months so I'm a little rushed off my feet atm…**

**I will try my hardest to update as much as possible, but this is a warning that it is unlikely, so don't screw at me… Please?**

**I love you all and I will have a special treat for everyone when I am fully functioning again **

**Chiyo-chan91**


	10. I think I'm back

**A/N:**

**OMG I cannot believe how quickly this year has gone!!!! I give my sincerest apologies to everyone who has reviewed, even since my abnormally long absence. I seriously did not realise how long I had been away until I came back!**

**Just for a life update of me, my dance troupe didn't make it on BGT, so no, none of the amazing dancers this season were actually me :( I did really well in my GCSEs, thank you to all of those who wished me well in those, and have currently just finished my AS levels.**

**I am actually trying to get back into my stories, but I can't promise regularity, as I am now currently working on a uni application to study maths at Cambridge.**

**Like I said, I'm getting the love for writing back, so you can expect something at some point lol**

**Please stick with me, I love you all :)**


End file.
